


Worth the Wait

by triste



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triste/pseuds/triste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dealing with Merlin requires patience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth the Wait

Title: Worth the Wait  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Merlin  
Pairing: Arthur/Merlin  
Rating: NC-17  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

Dealing with Merlin requires patience, Arthur has learned, and plenty of it. Sex turns out to be no different when they get round to trying it. Arthur's hopes of a quick fuck are soon dashed the first time he gets Merlin into his bed, but not for any lack of effort on his part. Merlin is so ridiculously frustrating, so painfully virginal that it makes Arthur more impatient than he already is, but Merlin's awkward, stumbling kisses rein him in.

They're both naked, but getting undressed was the easy part. Merlin has had plenty of practise getting Arthur in and out of his clothes but not with anything else, and his eyes are so trusting and clueless as he stares up at Arthur from where he has him pinned on his back that Arthur's initial smouldering impulse to just take him wavers.

They won't be getting any further than this tonight, he realises, as he tries and fails to get his index and middle fingers inside Merlin. Merlin squirms under him in discomfort, and he's moaning fitfully in a way that tells Arthur that he's not so sure he wants this anymore. His body rejects Arthur even as he clutches at his arms, pulling him closer, and Arthur gives in.

They're going to have to take this slowly, in stages. Merlin gasps apologies against Arthur's lips as Arthur removes his fingers, lifting Merlin's legs until they're wrapped around his waist. There's no resistance when Arthur plunders Merlin's mouth, and he lets Merlin rut against him until he tenses and shudders in release.

Arthur rolls them over and Merlin eventually uncurls his limbs, still panting as Arthur guides his hand down between their bodies. He grasps Arthur's cock, loosely at first, then tightening his grasp as Arthur's hips begin to move in rhythm. Arthur's hand closes over Merlin's, and because he can't trust Merlin to handle anything on his own, they get him off together.

Merlin watches him keenly as he comes, lifts his stained fingers to his lips and licks, his expression wondering and curious, and Arthur, trying to catch his breath, thinks that maybe Merlin isn't so rubbish at this after all.

~~

They're better prepared the next time. Merlin is in Arthur's bed again but he's the only one nude. There's something very erotic to Arthur about being fully clothed while Merlin is not.

Merlin's skin gleams in the candlelight with the oil that Arthur poured over his groin earlier. He's made sure to use plenty of it, and he jerks Merlin off smoothly and steadily with one hand while his other wanders lower. It's easier, with Merlin so slick, to slide one finger inside. Arthur starts by just getting him used to the sensation of it being there, until Merlin loosens up enough for Arthur to get another finger in.

Again Arthur finds himself thinking that they won't be able to progress as speedily as he would like. What seems like not enough to him is too much for Merlin. It took Arthur long enough to shape him into a halfway decent servant. It's probably going to take longer still before Merlin stops being overwhelmed by Arthur's desire and his own desperation.

His voice is soft and hoarse as he chants out "Arthur, Arthur, Arthur" until the name dries his throat, forces him to swallow and wet his lips with his tongue before Arthur steals away what little breath he has left with his kisses.

Merlin is getting closer now, Arthur can tell. His noises are become much more urgent, so he curves his fingers slightly and they bump against something that makes Merlin cry out and spasm against him. It's another few moments before Merlin can move again, and he's shaky as he rolls himself over and gets up on all fours so he can crawl between Arthur's thighs.

Arthur lets Merlin undo the fastening on his trousers, lets him free his dick, and he has to clench his teeth hard when Merlin leans down and sucks. He's greedy and eager but clumsy and inexperienced, and he falters a little when Arthur reaches behind him and spread him open. He's still slick when Arthur slips his fingers back in, and he cants his hips into Arthur's touch.

It's progress, definitely, but it's still not enough, so Arthur just fucks him leisurely with his fingers while Merlin moans around his cock. He can't get all of it into his mouth, not that he doesn't try. Arthur would commend his enthusiasm if only he could manage the words, but as it is right now, he's occupied.

Merlin isn't graceful or subtle, and it's a good thing Arthur is aware of this already when he comes. Merlin swallows as much as he's able to. The rest he wipes away from his lips and chin. Arthur really needs to teach him about technique - and, for that matter, etiquette - especially when Merlin starts feeling confident enough and surer of himself and the situation to complain about his newly increased laundry load.

~~

It soon turns out that Merlin isn't the only one being taught as the weeks pass by. Arthur himself is learning too. Merlin is shameless. Arthur knows this, and he finds himself reminded of it whenever they're alone. Merlin isn't afraid to humiliate himself by begging to get what he wants. Arthur is full of pride. Merlin, evidently, has none. It's why he's currently straddling Arthur's lap and gasping, "please, oh god, please" into his ear as they grind against each other mindlessly.

They're not naked. They aren't even in Arthur's bed. They're in Arthur's favourite chair, too turned on to move elsewhere, not that Arthur feels capable of moving them. Merlin isn't that heavy anyway, and Arthur doesn't want to lose the warmth of his weight. Merlin also doesn't intend to separate himself from Arthur anytime soon, judging by the way he keeps wriggling in Arthur's lap.

He's so skinny Arthur can get a hand under the back of his trousers without having to undo them, skimming the tip of his middle finger over the curve of Merlin's ass and pressing it against his entrance. He wishes he had something, anything, that he could use to lubricate him with. Judging by the way Merlin is whining and pushing back against him, he's probably wishing it too.

Arthur lets himself imagine that they weren't so hasty to taste and to touch, that they're both not wearing any clothing and that he has his cock deep inside Merlin. He doesn't know whether Merlin can actually take his cock or not, because they still haven't gone any further than finger fucking, but Arthur wants to be *in* him so badly that he loses himself in their kisses instead, biting and sucking at Merlin's lips until they're red and swollen and glistening.

Merlin tears his mouth away right before he comes, his body convulsing as he bares his throat to Arthur with a long, drawn-out groan. Arthur follows shortly after, his teeth leaving dark marks on Merlin's pale skin.

For a while they just breathe.

~~

Arthur has been waiting so long for something more that it's almost unreal when it finally happens. Arthur kisses Merlin until he yields, until he spreads his legs and allows Arthur to settle in between them, his nails making little crescent indents on Arthur's bare shoulders.

Tonight Merlin doesn't seem satisfied with only Arthur's fingers. Arthur doesn't immediately get the hint, not until Merlin, irritated, spells it out for him and then he can't move fast enough.

Arthur doesn't usually hesitate for anyone, but he hesitates now, poised above Merlin, their eyes locked before Arthur shifts at last and sinks inside until all he can feel is heat and pressure and Merlin stretched tight around his cock. He swears, and Merlin answers with a strangled-sounding moan. Arthur tries to be careful, tries to be gentle, knowing this can't be as pleasurable for Merlin as it is for him, at least not yet, but Merlin keeps telling him not to hold back, that he's more than ready for this.

Arthur withdraws only slightly before thrusting in again, repeats the motion. Merlin rolls his hips up to meet him, moaning louder now, encouraging, when Arthur's fist closes around his cock and strokes him roughly, his voice ragged and raw as he pants, "faster, faster, *more*," until Arthur lets go altogether. He's hurting Merlin, he realises, he has to be, but maybe Merlin *wants* it to hurt, and he takes it all until he twists against him suddenly, his breath hitching as he comes, Arthur's name torn from his lips.

Arthur as he breathes heavily through gritted teeth, thrusting harder, deeper until his whole body shudders helplessly with the force of his orgasm. Merlin just holds him, rubbing the spot between Arthur's shoulder blades with gentle fingers. When Arthur finds the strength to lift up himself up enough, he sees Merlin smiling at him. He kisses that smile, not burning and desperate the way he was before, but softer, quieter.

It's different now, not so intense but still intimate. There's affection and contentment in Merlin's eyes, and it makes Arthur want to kiss him again. Merlin's mouth slides against his languidly, sighing into the kiss, and Arthur is forced to concede that this was worth the wait.

 

End.


End file.
